The Cross of Mouse
by Jey Brooks
Summary: Join Zira, an orphan mouse, on a journey in Crispin's pocket that will change her life. Based on the book by Avi "Crispin: the Cross of Lead"


**The cross of mouse**

 **And the voyage in Crispin's pocket**

 _I, Zira am a poor orphan mouse looking for shelter. As I scurry around in a dark room I find the perfect place, a coat pocket. Feeling tired I curled up into the pocket and fell asleep._

I was awoken by the jostling of the coat being put on, the creaking of a wooden door, and the bitter cold wind blowing through a hole in the pocket. I listened closely, I heard only the whistling of the wind. So, I climbed up and looked out of the hole, and aha! I saw something. It was a quick glimpse but it was enough; we were heading towards a graveyard. That glimpse was interrupted by something metal being dropped into the pocket and hitting me on the head, knocking me out for some time.

I remember hardly anything but the cold, large metal object up against my back and the blood-curdling scream I assumed was from the coat's owner. Then I knew it broke into a run for I felt the wind blowing through the pocket and felt the constant thumping of feet, then I climbed up once more and looked out of the pocket through the hole. Unknowingly, at the time the coat owner tripped over something, throwing me out of the warm, comfortable pocket and back into the outside world. I saw through my weary eyes, the coat owner, he, tumbling down the hill and soon then hitting his head on a stone in the way. Very cold, I scrambled back to my warm and comfortable pocket.

As time went on, I found myself getting bolder every mouse hour, finding myself with my head poking out of the pocket most of the time. When the night had consumed my vision, I saw a peculiar sight. There was a flickering light in the woods and the sound of gruff, hushed voices. Though I could not understand the language of the humans, I felt they were plotting against someone. Then I fell out of the pocket, I think he leaned over a bit too much. Even then, I saw the noble, yet scary man leaning down and yelling "Asta's Son!" what an incomprehensible name! I knew he was about to run, so I climbed into my pocket precipitously. Then he began his escape. I heard the slashing of a sword way to close to "Asta's Son" and me. Suddenly, I felt adrenalin, as I began to rise, Asta's Son landed on the ground making me fall, and knocked me out for a long time.

Again, I was awoken by the creaking of a wooden door, but I did not feel a change in temperature. So, I climbed up to peek out of the hole and saw that we were in a church. I heard the voice of Asta's Son asking a question by the sound of it. An older man's voice came in reply, his voice seeming kind and reassuring. Asta's Son then sat down and spoke with the old man. I understood nothing that they were saying, except for "you were named Crispin." Then I fell asleep in the pocket.

I woke up to the most amazing smell, food! I noticed a large bag with bread in it, so I climbed into it and began my feast. I ate so much that I fell asleep with the wonderful smell of herbs in my whiskers. Then I began my true journey.

Later, I was awoken by water flooding into the pocket, I was frightful for my life! I then swam out of the pocket into the real world. I was very weak, but I made it to the shore with the help of my previous feast, I had wasted so much of it, though. I climbed up onto the banks and made my way back to Crispin. Halfway there, I saw something terrible; A body of an elderly man in a pool of blood, I let out a tiny mouse scream, scurried back into the pocket, curled up into a ball and soothed myself to sleep.

At first light, I told myself that I would remember what happened the night before, but not think of the details. Soon I found myself getting bolder again, peeking my head out of the pocket now and then. Later, I saw a horrific man hanging from gallows, I was terrified. The corpse was green and misshapen, and an arrow was sticking out of his chest. There was writing on it but I couldn't read it.

I was getting a bad feeling about staying in the pocket, with Crispin and such, the voices inside my head were getting powerful! But I stayed with Crispin because I felt like I was his only protector.

We eased into a village that seemed to be abandoned, and I was getting a feeling that we would see something terrifying, and then we did; there were skeletons everywhere! We went into a building and saw a lump in the collapsed corner of the farmhouse. The lump began to shake and rise to its feet. It began to growl, I began to be fearful of my life, but I wasn't going to back down. It seemed to be a man, very tall, and very large. I was scared this time, so scared I fainted.

I awoke to the sound of off-key music and the sound of an on-key scruffy voice. I pulled my ears together to block the terrible mix. When the music, or I should say cacophony, ended, I heard a voice. It was the same scruff voice that was singing. The voice was kind and reassuring, just like the old man from the village. Then I climbed up to the hole and saw the lump, yet Crispin called him "Bear", I sure understood why. But still I felt for some reason, the bitter taste of anger in my mouth that was there because of his choice of friends. I decided to take a walk to look for food. I returned to Crispin, which took awhile for they were on the move constantly.

When I reached them, they were stopped at a bridge. They were hiding in the tall grasses that were on the sides of the road. I looked to see what troubled them, and I saw soldiers, 10 of them, standing on the bridge, and holding up a poster with a picture of a boy that looked a lot like Crispin. Then I realized that it was Crispin! I let out a mouse scream, and I carefully climbed into Crispin's pocket. Soon the soldiers passed us, and we began to make our way into the village ahead.

When we had almost reached the village, I noticed something new in Crispin's pocket, a small flute. I looked at the small, white stick and thought, what is this thing? Then my thinking was cut short because Crispin reached into the pocket and pulled the flute out. And then, he began to play. I was about to pull my ears in to block the terrible cacophony that I thought would experience, but it wasn't awful, it was beautiful, I couldn't believe my ears! Crispin finally learned how to play the small, white stick.

We continued through the village, it was much more unclean than Crispin's village, this village came with a very displeasing smell. Then we came upon a church. A priest came out and spoke a few words with our group and left. Then we went into a busy part of the village, and went onto a platform. Crispin and Bear then started their performance and I decided to explore the town.

When I looked around, I saw another mouse, this one had a bundle of mouse-size books in his paws. Curious, I went to him. I asked him, "Where are you going to, fine mouse?" he then replied, "I am David, I am one of the many students in The Mouse Academy of Lodgecot." I was so amazed, that I wanted to learn more. "what do you study there?" he answered, "we learn the human language and we learn to write it." I was surprised! I had always wanted to learn the human language, but I never knew how. Now I could! So, I asked "how can I enter?" he told me, "Follow me and I can enter you into a one-day class." I followed David into a small hole in the ground, and we came into a large room. David then went to a desk and said to the small mouse at the desk, "Hello, Cortana," she replied, "Hello, David. How are you doing today?" he answered, "I have a new friend who is interested in a one-day class," then he turned and asked me, "what is your name? And where are you from?" "Zira, and I believe it is called Stromford" I told him. He then told Cortana what I had told him. Then he led me back into a classroom and I began my studies.

It seemed like it was easy, but it was very hard. Writing was my favorite part of it all. My first sentence was a little strange looking, but I managed to learn how to make neat enough letters in my time there. At the same time, I was listening to the performance outside in the market square, hoping Crispin and Bear weren't done with their performance, so I could continue with my studies. But all things  
must come to an end, and when that time came, I was ready. I was ready to understand the language of the humans.

I almost missed Crispin and Bear, because I had to find my way back to where they had performed, also I stopped to read a sign that said "BREAD" and I snuck in and bought a bag of bread for mice (there was a mouse baker underneath the bakery), but I managed to reach Crispin and Bear in time. I sat down in the pocket and noticed the metal object had writing on it, but it was in Latin, the language of the holy men. I was sad, but I could understand the conversation that was going on above me. It wasn't that interesting so I took out my notepad and began to write down this story you are reading now. But then I stopped, I looked around, and I thought to myself, 'just think, Zira, just a few days ago you couldn't read, write, or even know how to make friends!' and my heart felt glad, I was excited to go to this 'Great Wexley' that Crispin and Bear were talking about. Maybe there would be a Mouse Academy there! My thoughts were satisfying to me, and I fell asleep thinking about my dreams and hopes that one day, I would not be a simple mouse, I would be a mouse remembered in history.

I awoke with a jolt! There were sounds of many people having conversations at once, I could not understand them, because there were so loud and unable to be heard. I forgot about the hole in the pocket, so I decided to climb up and see what was going on. What I saw was something that I had never seen before, hundreds and hundreds of people! There was a gate in a wall, that had to at least be 100 feet tall! But almost unable to be seen, there was another gate, this one was the size of a mouse, so I clambered out of Crispin's pocket and I scurried over to the gate.

Once I reached the gate, there were rat sentries guarding the mouse gate, they looked terrifying. One of them looked down at me and said with his booming voice "WHO ARE YOU TIMID MOUSE?" I quivered and said, "I am Zira of Stromford, I can read and write in the human language." the other rat said, "COME IN, NOBLE ONE." I couldn't believe my ears! The rat called me a noble mouse! Honored, I slung my satchel over my shoulder and made my way into Great Wexley.

The path sloped downwards as I continued into the city, and then I came across something spectacular, a very large room that looked like a village, except mouse-sized. I looked at the signs and found The Mouse Academy of Great Wexley, overjoyed, I went inside and to my surprised eyes, David was there! "David!" I yelled, "it's me, Zira!" and he replied, "Zira! How'd you get here?" and then I told him my journey with Crispin and Bear, so far. I then asked him "how'd you get here?" he told me "I heard from my friends about a wagon that was leaving for Great Wexley at midnight, last night, so we hitched a ride, and got a free meal ." I was eager to begin classes, so I went into the well-finished classroom with my new friend.

Soon after, I began to miss Crispin, so then I went to the library and went into the guest place, I went to the desk and asked the mouse there, "do you know about Crispin and Bear? They are visiting the city, and I miss them dearly." "you miss a human?" she replied. "I had traveled with Crispin from Stromford, and I have become attached to him." I told her. She then said, "alright, let me see what I can do." She then went into a room with tons of folders and searched. Then she came back. "I believe this 'Crispin' you speak of is in Widow Daventry's in, all it says here is about his friend, Bear. He is an entertainer coming to Great Wexley, he used to be a priest I think" she told me, I thanked her and I went up into the human's Great Wexley.

I found the inn, and I went in and there was the most amazing smell. It was the smell of pies, I wanted so badly to take one. But I had to move gingerly, because the inn was packed with humans. I went into the kitchen where a small, old woman was scolding a boy, Crispin! I snuck up on him, hiding in the shadows of the cabinets. And then I went into my pocket.

It was a bit fun being with Crispin once more, though I missed all the adventures that I had with him. The day soon came to an end, but the adventures were not stopped by that. We saw soldiers coming into the inn, looking very angry and scary. Widow Daventry came up and told Crispin to go into the secret spot. I was confused, until Crispin pushed upon what seemed a board in the wall, it popped open and Crispin removed it, we then went inside the rather cramped room and sat down.

I knew I had to stay still, or Crispin would notice me, and probably scream, attracting the attention of the soldiers and getting himself captured. But I needed to go out, it was very hot and cramped in the pocket. I decided to go out of the pocket, risking the chance of Crispin seeing me, but I had to. Once out I jumped into the hay that was piled in the back of the room. But I was very scared that Crispin would crush me, so I went out to the other pile of hay. Even though I went quickly, Crispin saw me, and grabbed me by the tail. I was extremely scared, I thought he would kill me! But he said "there, there, I mean no harm, little mouse." And he set me in his lap. I climbed down, onto the floor, and I went to a pile of dust that was on the floor, and I wrote in big enough letters; "I aM zIrA" and he was surprised! He then told me, "well, hello there, Zira." And we had a small conversation as we waited for Widow Daventry to say it is safe to come out.

We waited and waited, but she did not come. We heard a small sound, weeping, so we went to investigate. Then we came across something terrible; the inn was torn apart, tables turned, chairs shattered to bits, and in the middle of all of that, Widow Daventry was sitting in the middle of it weeping over what happened. She noticed Crispin, and told him what happened. What the most frightful  
thing was, Bear was captured! We had to do something. So, we went after Bear to free him from the prison.

Daventry told Crispin something, something I would have never expected, she told him what was on the cross; "it says, 'Crispin, Lord Furnival's son'" and I was shocked! I never knew that he was royalty! She then went into another room. Crispin told me to get into his pocket, so I did.

We came across a very narrow opening, well, narrow for a human, of course. But thank goodness that Crispin was a small boy, or else we would have a little bit of trouble. He then squeezed through the opening and found me waiting on the other side. "I know, I know, I'm coming." He told me, but then stopped; there was a huge wall ahead of us.

We stared at the wall, not knowing what to do, but then Crispin patted his pocket, so I went into the pocket. Then he began to climb the wall. He then grabbed onto a lion gargoyle, and hoisted himself up. I was scared the whole time, hoping that he would not fall. But we made it.

Once inside, we searched in many rooms, and found John Aycliffe, the man who was talking to the steward oh so long ago. He turned around and grabbed Crispin. Crispin struggled to get free of the evil man's grasp. But Crispin said that all he wanted was to free Bear. So, Aycliffe took him and brought him to the dungeon, I, of course, followed. We found bear down there, almost lifeless, but alive, and Crispin went to him. But, Aycliffe then betrayed us, he attacked. "do you want me to read what is on this cross aloud?" Crispin threatened. Aycliffe then backed down.

We waited until Bear retained his strength, and then we went out of the castle and returned to the gate. But then Aycliffe turned again on us, I wanted to help fight, so I went over and bit one of the men. Oh, how he screamed! I was very happy to do such. Bear then took his dagger and stabbed Aycliffe, and he died right away. But we knew we had to run. I jumped into Crispin's pocket and we were off, off to a new place, off to a new world, never to be seen again by Great Wexly, or John Aycliffe. I thought back and my heart was divided; should I stay with Crispin and Bear? Or should I live with David, and learn the knowledge I needed. My thoughts were interrupted by Crispin pulling me out of his pocket, and setting me on the ground. He told me; "we will meet again soon, little Zira." my eyes started to tear up, I wanted so badly to stay with him and Bear! But if it was what he wished, I should comply with him. For I am a mouse, and he is my Human Child; the one I have chosen to stay with, but he has grown up. So I must depart with my beloved Crispin, son of Furnival. But still, we shall meet again, Crispin, we shall meet again.

 **The end, or is it?**

 **Zira, david, crispin, and bear will return in the next of three books: at the edge of the mouse...**


End file.
